


Ketch and Release

by smevanstan



Series: Ketching Up [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Ketch, F/M, Handcuffs, Ketch is Fetch, Light Dom/sub, Restraints, Rough Sex, Seriously I have no shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Still learning how to tag, ketchcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: Lizzy goes to train with Ketch, but he has other plans.





	

Lizzy was following Ketch to a training room of some sort, but he would not tell her why. All he told her was that she had to train, he didn’t specify for what. What she did remember is that when he told her, he had that mischievous glint in his eyes. She knew that long all too well and wasn’t sure if she should be scared, excited or both.

They approached a steel door and he stopped in front of it. ‘Are you ready, love?” He waited for her response before opening the door.

“Yes, Ketch. Let’s just get this over with” She rolled her eyes.

“I told you, Elizabeth. You can call me Arthur.”

She had to suppress a shiver. She thought back to a few days ago, when she slept with Ketch. As she had guessed, he was a fantastic lay, not that she would ever admit that to anyone, especially him. Lord knows he does not need the boost to his ego. But it was some of the best sex she’d ever had.

“Don’t you remember that, Elizabeth,” he whispered seductively in her ear.

“Yes. I do. And we aren’t going to speak of it again.” She was determined to not talk about it. But to herself, every time he looked at her or said her full name, she would feel something stir inside her.

“Sure, love. Whatever you say. But know, I look forward to our next,” he paused and brought his hand, the right one she noticed, up to cup her cheek, “encounter.” He finished with a slight smile.

“I-,” she didn’t even know how to respond to that. She did not want to admit to him that she had been hoping for a round two. However, at the same time, she wanted to cave.

“Shall we begin,” he opened the door the room. He didn’t even acknowledge her inability to form a snappy remark. Lizzy wasn’t sure if she should grateful for that.  


When they entered the room, the only thing she saw was a wooden chair in the middle of it. There was nothing else, just the chair.

“Take a seat, love.” He gestured to the chair.

“Uh huh.” She walked over to the chair, questioning look on her face. ”Um, what it this exactly?”

“We’d like to see how you handle capture,” he punctuated this by pulling handcuffs out of his back pocket. “Now sit. And put your hands behind your back.” He walked towards her and stepped around to the back of her chair. He ran his hands down her arms before stopping at her wrists and locking them in place with the cuffs. He moved forwards and rested his lips to her ear. ”Let’s see how you hold up.”

It took every molecule of her will power to not whine.

He walked back across the room and leaned on the wall near the door, crossing his arms over his chest. “Tell me what you know.” His voice was serious but his eyes told Lizzy something different, playful almost.

She shut her eyes and tried to focus on the situation. In normal circumstances, Lizzy held up just fine when she was captured. She has had way too much experience with that. But with Ketch standing there, watching her, she wasn’t sure if she would. He kept talking, asking her questions, and she was fairly certain she was answering without giving anything away but, all her focus was on not breaking under Ketch’s stare. And in her opinion, she was doing well. At least she thought so until he walked over to her, moved behind her and leaned forward and said directly into her ear, “You will submit to me.”

She whimpered at that and tugged against the handcuffs in an effort to move away from his voice in her ear. Her efforts were futile. She was trapped.

She could hear, rather than see, his smirk. “I think I found your breaking point. And there’s no escape, love.”

She struggles against the cuffs again and made an inhuman noise at the restraints. She hoped he didn’t notice, but with her luck he most likely did.

“I think you like this. You enjoy being restrained, feeling weaker than you actually are.” He leaned forward and stretched his arms over her, resting his hands on her knees. “You have no choice but to allow me to do whatever I please.” He slowly caressed her thighs, making his way upward. “God, I do love a vulnerable woman.”

She keened in the chair, unable to move. She keep her lips sealed though. She did not want to prove anything to him, at least not yet

Still massaging her thighs, he nipped her ear. “Elizabeth, you do look so lovely powerless like this.”

She spoke up then, still aroused, but now wise to his game. “There was never any training was there.”

“None at all, love. I wanted to see what you’ve been missing these last few days. I know you’ve been avoiding this,” he squeezed her thigh.

It was true. Lizzy has spent the days since her encounter with Ketch in the bunker hiding. She couldn’t admit to herself that she found the man insanely attractive. And she surely couldn’t allow herself to carry on with a man she was sure was a psychopath. Dean had told her what happened on that vamp hunt. The man scared her but, she’d be lying if his dangerous demeanor wasn’t sexy.

“You want this, Elizabeth.” He leaned back, mouth still by her ear as he moved to grasp the cuffs still on her wrists. “And it scares the hell out of you.”

She gulped and fidgeted in the chair once more, pulling against his hands holding the cuffs.

“Let’s get these off you and move this somewhere with a bed.” His hands unlocked the cuff, but still held onto her wrists. He moved her to stand along with him. “Don’t think because the cuffs are gone that you’re free. You are still under my power.” And with that he turned her around, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. “You belong to me tonight,” and patted her ass.

She shouldn’t have been shocked that he could carry her over his shoulder, but she was. Well, she was more shocked that he did it and not too accepting of it. She tried to hit his back but, because of her current upside down position, she ended up swatting his butt.

“Feisty one, aren’t you, love?” He returned the gesture and smacker her rear again. “Just you wait. You won’t be doing much with those hands of yours very soon.”

He turned down the hallway and opened the door to what appeared to be a bedroom. A very bland bedroom that had nothing indicating someone lived there. Lizzy assumed it was a spare room in the British Men of Letter’s temporary headquarters. She was sure it wasn’t Ketch’s. She may have thought he was one step short of a full blown psycho, but he couldn’t be that insane.

He threw her on the bed and watched her closely and her body bounced with the force. After he shut the door, he walked over to the bed, confident swagger obvious to her. He climbed on top of her, slowly inching his was up her body, lips almost touching her. He took her wrists in his hands, lifting them over her head and touching them to the headboard.

“Keeps them there.” His hand reached into his back pocket and pulled out two ties: the burgundy with  paisley one he was wearing when they first met and a maroon tie with light pink polka dots. Even in the bedroom, Ketch knew how to match things. He tied her wrists to the bed with expert level knots and leaned back down to her ear, “There’s no escaping these, love.”

Even though she knew it would be fruitless, she pulled her arms against the ties. They barely moved. She was completely at his mercy and she had never been more aroused.

“Oh, Elizabeth. It so precious to see you try. But you are not going anywhere. You are completely under my control.” He positioned him on top of her so that they were face to face. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, nipping on her bottom lip to gain entrance. When she gasped, he took her mouth with such fervor she couldn’t help but roll up towards him. “Patience, love.”

He pulled away from her mouth, kissing across her jaw and under her ear. He kissed down her neck, leaving little love bites.

“Ketch, Please.”

He bit her a little harder than before and moved his lips back to her ear, “I told you. Call me Arthur.” There was an authority in his voice. “You will call me Arthur.”

“Arthur,” she knew better than to call him Ketch anymore. She was starting to realize that these feelings, whatever they were, towards Arthur were not going away anytime soon. She may as well accept them now.

“Much better, love. Now,” the desire in his voice was clear, “let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Lizzy wonder how he planned on managing that, since she was already tied up. But her question was quickly answered.

His hands gripped the top of her flannel and tugged at it with a devilish smirk. “I hope you aren’t too attached to this shirt,” he paused, running his pinky between her breasts. “Because it’s not staying on one piece for much longer.” With that, he pulled and ripped the shirt clean off of her.

Her chest heaved with the gasp she made. She was stunned and extremely turned on. He ripped her shirt clean off with no effort. If that wasn’t one of the hottest things she’d ever witnessed.

“Arthur, please. I-,” she hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to beg him, to completely give herself over to his dominance. She knew that once she did, there was no turning back.

“Please what? What is it that you want?” He kissed down her chest, past her stomach and stopped at the top of her jeans. He looked up at her with a hunger in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. He took the button in his teeth and undid the closure with amazing precision, followed by the zipper. “Tell me, Elizabeth. Tell me exactly what you want.”

He slid her jeans down her legs, taking his time to caress her legs. She tried to squeeze her legs together to gain some sort of friction but, his grip kept them apart. His touch on her skin was driving her crazy.  She needed him inside of her. She was craving it.

He raised his body and kneeled on the bed. He pulled his black shirt over his head and her wrists jerked with the need to run her hands down his chest. He stood at the foot of the bed and unfastened his own pants. Lizzy looked down to see that had gone commando. The man was wearing no underwear. She found her voice for just a moment, “You were planning on this.”

He moved back onto the bed and inched his way up her body once more, keep just centimeters of space between them. “You have no idea.”

Her breath caught in her throat and she rutted her hips. She yearned for the feel of him in her, over her. All she wanted to know was Arthur. “Please, Arthur, I-,”she started again. It was time to accept her fate, she was completely taken with this dangerous but sexy man. “Arthur, I need you. I need you so badly.”

Whatever control Arthur had snapped. He growled at her and ripped her bra off, throwing it to side somewhere. His lips attached to her exposed nipples, switching between the two: kissing, sucking, biting. She panted and bucked her hips up, trying to feel any kind of pressure between her legs.

He reached his hand down and began rubbing circles over her panties. Releasing her nipples, he moved to kiss her, ravishing her mouth before moving his lips to her ear. “You are soaked, love. Is this all for me?”

She nodded and rolled her her hips with his fingers.

“Ah. Use your words.”

“Yes, Arthur. It’s all for you. You-”

He cut her off with another heated kiss and slid his fingers up to hook into the waistband of her panties. Pulling her hair back, he looked down at her with a predatory glare. “I am the one who makes you feel like this. Only I can pull these sweet noises from deep within you.” He snarled in her ear and started tugging her underwear down. “I am not going to take it easy on you. It will be rough and hard,” he halted to completely remove her panties. “And you will feel me for days.”

“Please, Arthur. I need it. I need you.” She was breathless. Her hips were rising up. “I need to feel you inside me.”

He made the most animalistic sound she’d ever heard right in her ear, sending sparks right down to her core. “The only thing on your lips will be my name.” And with that he thrusted himself inside her.

They moaned together at the feeling of their bodies connected, He was driving into her with brute force while his hands fisted in the sheets, almost tearing them into shreds. “Elizabeth,” he groaned low in her ear. “You feel so good around me. So tight and warm and willing.”

Lizzy whined and struggled against the restraints. All she wanted to do was claw her nails across his back but her arms were tied to the top of the bed.

He chuckled. “Look at you tied up. You won’t break free of those, love. You are completely at my mercy.”

“Fuck yes!”

“Do you like this? Completely helpless and forced to just surrender yourself to me?”

“I’m so close, Arthur. Please.”

She wasn't even sure if it was possible, but he pistoned into her harder and faster. “Tell me love. Tell me me what you want. Beg for it.”

“Please, Arthur. Please let me come.” She keep begging and keening. She yearned for that final crest of release.

“Yes, that’s it. Beg for me.” He reached his hand, the one with the tattoo, down to her clit. He applied the perfect amount of pressure and moved his fingers in circles. “Tell me who is making you feel this good. Scream my name, love.”

“Arthur! Yes!” She felt that final wave of pleasure rip through her. “God Arthur! Yes!”

“That’s right, love. Cum for me,” he murmured in her ear.

It was the final push over the edge. Her body quaked with the spasms of pure ecstasy, She cried out and screamed his name in his ear.

Her climax was all he needed for his own release. He grunted low and deep as came inside her with his left hand fisting in her hair. His hips jolted with the last waves of his orgasm.

He remained of top of her and she found comfort in his weight holder her against the bed. Once his breathing returned to normal, he rolled to the side and reached up to untie her wrists. She brought her arms down, rubbing at her wrists. She was sure to have bruises on them later but she didn’t care at the moment. She was focused on the man beside her.

Just like last time, he put his arm around her torso and pulled her toward him, tangling their legs together.

“I still can’t believe you, Arthur Ketch, are a cuddler. You truly are a mystery.” She giggled and snugged her head under his chin.

She didn’t know it, but he had a telling grin on his face. “Love, you have no idea. I am _full_ of surprises.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It official, I am so far deep in the trash can for Mr. Ketch. My friends know. I know. I'm pretty sure David knows it. Oh well. It warm and cozy in here.  
> Big thanks to my Coven for helping out a bit on this one!


End file.
